<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Lover's The Sunlight by Nerd_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498154">My Lover's The Sunlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen'>Nerd_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Sex, Secret Relationship, i wrote this in 2 days, onesided xiyao if you squint but its in the subtext idk, these two deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of being kept apart by their duties, the famed  Nie and Lan sect leaders meet to shed their titles and become one in the privacy of Mingjue's bedchambers.<br/>Or are they as alone as they think?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Niè Míngjué</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Lover's The Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the first fic i write for this fandom and its nearly 6k words of rarepair porn</p>
<p>god help me</p>
<p>anyway yes the title is from take me to church by hozier bc im That Kind of Lesbian</p>
<p>anyway enjoy these idiots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite his accolades and lofty titles, Nie Mingjue was a simple man. He never cared much for expensive gifts and the luxury more typical to Lanling Jin, preferring practicality and things that had a purpose and meaning over such frivolity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He preferred the sun on his skin and the ache in his limbs after a hard day's work, lying under the stars with the rough forest floor against his back. He loved few things in his life. His father's abrupt death taught him there were few things that truly mattered in this world, and the various disappointments he had endured since then had only proven this further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His one indulgence however, came in the form of honeyed eyes and tender smiles, long, elegant fingers wrapped around the painted bamboo of a white xiao, miles of unblemished, unscarred pale skin, as smooth as jade and as soft as the richest velvets pulled taut over statuesque musculature and hidden under layers of sky blue and white robes and dark hair the colour of night falling in an endless stream down a perfectly straight spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lan Xichen, Lan Huan. His sworn brother, his closest ally, one of his few weaknesses and the only being in this world Nie Mingjue would willingly kneel to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie Mingjue was not a possessive man. Protective yes, of his little brother, of his men, and of his sects territories. He had a duty to them, but he was not possessive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although he would never admit it, he often felt a swell of smug pride every time those countless layers slipped from his broad shoulders, running like water down the dramatic flare of his torso and pooling at his narrow waist. The esteemed First Jade of Lan, the revered Zewu Jun, stripped down for only Nie Mingjue to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never felt the need to claim the other man, nor say it aloud. Lan Xichen was the untouchable Zewu Jun to many. But to Mingjue he was just Lan Huan, and to Lan Huan he was just Mingjue. Only in front of Lan Huan did his hard, rough exterior fall. Only in front Mingjue did Lan Huan's facade of endless grace and perfection come away piece by piece until they were both left with the beautiful soul Mingjue knew he was privileged to call his lover, even if it was only in private. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From his commanding nature, most would assume Mingjue was the aggressor between the two, yet as he found his back shoved against his door with two slender hands on his chest he laughed inside at such an assumption. As Xichen’s lips claimed his in a kiss full of need and passion, he huffed out a soft, amused laugh at the very notion. The revered Zewu Jun, so famed for his patience and gentle nature was now tearing off his belt and pushing at the layers of dark, steel grey fabric, exposing the muscled, scarred expanse of Mingjue’s chest, growling uncharacteristically against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, strip and get on the bed.” He commanded breathlessly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where has your exalted, diplomatic patience gone, Zewu Jun?” Mingjue teased with a smirk. “And such harsh words, where is that charming eloquence, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue, it has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>four months</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stop being smug and get on the damn bed.” Xichen glared, gently removing his sect leader’s crown and setting it on Mingjue’s low writing desk alongside his sword and xiao, nimble fingers already working at the meticulous ties of his many layers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So desperate.” Mingjue mutters, shrugging off his robes and stepping out of his boots. He laid his hairpiece beside Xichen’s, his lips twitching upward at the sight of their ornaments side by side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue cast an appreciative glance at the loose waves of ocean-like fabric pooling at his elbows, exposing the intricately carved jade of his broad, strong shoulders. Despite his strong stature, Xichen had always managed to appear ethereal, delicate and elegant. For all their years together, beit as close friends, political allies or lovers behind closed doors and in the shade of a secluded tree, Xichen never failed to take Mingjue’s breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark lashes fluttered over his cheeks, barely dusted with a rose hue as darkened, honeyed eyes stared back at him invitingly over the smooth curve of his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue had never been a faithful man, however Lan Xichen was an altar he would gladly bow to devotedly until the day his last breath fought its way past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped behind his lover, gently prying those countless waves from his arms and watching them pool at their feet, the thin white trousers low on Xichen’s slender hips joining them shortly after, leaving him gloriously naked in front of Mingjue. His midnight coloured hair fell in reams of silk down the curve of his bare back, the ends brushing at the small of his back as his spine swept in before the swell of the curve of his supple ass. Mingjue was truly blessed to be able to call this man his lover, even if they both knew it could never be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he wrapped his arms around Xichen’s narrow waist, pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder, he thought back to the countless mornings he had woken up with Xichen smiling back at him, both of them bare save for the cloud patterned forehead ribbon wrapped around their wrists and the blankets pooled at their hips. He guiltily longed for those mornings to never end, even if they both knew they could never abandon their responsibilities for one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen turned in his arms, a playful smile on his soft, pink lips as he looped his arms around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue.” He hummed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Huan.” He returned, a rare gentle smile on his own lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to stand there and look all day or are you going to fuck me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lan Huan!” he admonished, his cheeks flushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huaisang endlessly teased him for his lack of social grace. His little brother was one of the few people aware of Mingjue’s affair with Xichen. The little weasel figured it out before he turned fourteen, and even tried to use his knowledge of their secret romance to try and get out of attending the Lan clan’s lectures by the time he was 15. While he hated to admit it, his brother was right that he was easily flustered, and although this had been a longstanding affair, Mingjue was still easily shocked by Xichen’s occasional moments of uncharacteristic crassness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen laughed, the carefree sound like a soothing balm over the aches of war and hardship. He smiled so brilliantly at Mingjue, sitting back on his bed with his legs spread in a lazy invitation for Mingjue to kneel between them and take him. He crooked an elegant finger in a come hither motion, his smile broadening as Mingjue pushed his own trousers down his legs, stepping out of them and moving to hover over him, kneeling between his spread thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Xichen asked, draping his arms over Mingjue’s strong shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am never better than when I finally have you in my arms, A-Huan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If only the disciples of the cultivation clans knew that the fearsome Chifeng Zun was such a romantic…” He mused playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if only they knew the pure Zewu Jun took joy in spreading himself under me so wantonly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if you hadn’t made me wait so long-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue huffed out a soft chuckle and silenced him with a kiss, feeling Xichen’s nimble fingers wind their way into his hair to rest against the base of his neck, drawing him closer as he deepened the kiss. Mingjue’s hands were hard and rough against his soft, pale skin, brushing down the curve of his side to wrap around the firm muscle of his shapely thighs, hitching them up his hip and pressing his own into the man under him. Xichen’s breath hitched against his lips as their swollen cocks brushed against one another, causing him to rut up against Mingjue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue groaned as Xichen nipped his bottom lip, tugging as his slender fingers wrapped around their cocks, stroking lightly. His hands tightened around his thighs, taking advantage of Xichen’s parted lips to deepen the kiss, feeling the other man yield against the insistent press of his lips and tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned as Xichen’s thumb brushed over the quickly dampening tip of his cock in a slow, teasing circle, feeling the younger man’s lips twitch against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Huan, for someone who’s been complaining about how long it has been, you’re being an awful tease.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Am I? I had no idea.” he replied innocently, tightening his fist around them and stroking them a little harder, shifting his hips minutely into his touch, his cock rubbing against Mingjue’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Huan…” He breathed, eyes falling shut as his head fell to Xichen’s shoulder with a low moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know just how to ruin me, don’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t even begun to ruin you properly.” Xichen laughed before drawing him into a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue kissed back slow and unhurried, basking in the warmth and comfort of Xichen’s embrace. After all these years of war and strife, finally they were granted this reprieve. This time to be together, love one another privately. He rocked his hips against Xichen’s, groaning against his parted lips as their cocks rutted together in the tight circle of his long fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen chased his lips greedily as he pulled away to breathe, drinking from them as if he was a spring in the middle of a desert. Low moans vibrated against his lips, the hushed sounds of their slowly building pleasure filling the space of Mingjue’s chambers. He felt blessed to have Xichen in his bed once more, particularly after the long months where he thought his secret lover to be dead, burned with his home by those dogs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Jade gasped against his lips, a needy whine falling from kiss-swollen lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue, please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleading, are we, Zewu Jun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen glared at him halfheartedly, lightly kicking the back of his thigh with his heel. Mingjue laughed softly. It amused him greatly that the unflappable temperament of the patient Zewu Jun had been worn thin by Mingjue’s slow, careful touches and light teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I suppose it has been some time. I may have left you waiting too long.” He pressed a placating kiss to his pouting lips and gently plucked his hand away from their cocks, bringing his hand to his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed a kiss into his palm. Despite the callouses from years of sword training, guqin practice and xiao playing, Xichen’s hands had always remained soft and unmarred, their touch always light and tender - save for the moments of desperation where he clawed at Mingjue’s skin and tugged urgently at his hair, Mingjue reminded himself, the satisfaction that only he was privy to such behaviour curling his lips upwards. Gently, his tongue lapped away the sticky precome on his fingers, humming softly at their joined taste. Once satisfied, he pressed a soft kiss to his wrist, feeling the steady thrum of his pulse under his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen cupped his cheek, a soft smile on his lips. Mingjue’s heart swelled in his chest. He loves this man more than words would allow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let go of one thigh, allowing it to wander between them instead, the pads of his fingers wandering up the corded muscle and slight softness of his inner thighs. His lips twitched upward at the hitched breath and soft whine that blessed his ears. Xichen was adorably sensitive here. He pressed a kiss to the arched column of his neck, pressing another until one gentle kiss became a path of tender presses into an expanse of unblemished skin. How Mingjue yearned to mark Xichen. Even with the carefully laid high collars of the Gusu Lan sect robes, both of them knew they could not risk leaving evidence of their passions on their skin, no matter how much they longed to. He kissed down the rose dusted jade of his body, his lips memorising every curve and contour of his skin for the thousandth time, secretly relishing that there would be hundreds more like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen’s fingers wound tighter into his hair, the unbound braids wrapping around his fingers. He kissed down the tensed plane of his abdomen, hitching a thigh over his shoulder and gently nosing at the wisps of dark hair that started at the end of his abdomen. He pressed his lips into the soft skin at the apex of his thigh, gently worshipping the gasping, moaning jade beneath him. His fingers brushed at his perineum, eliciting a drawn in gasp and the soft arch of his back, a new flush of arousal dusting his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rubbed the velvety skin for a few moments, pleased at the impatient twist of hips and bitten back whine of need. He allowed his fingers to drift lower until they finally brushed the furled muscle of his rim, his brow furrowing as Xichen let out a sudden whine. His fingers pressed against tender, yielding flesh, becoming lightly coated with something warm and slick, like oil…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you prepare yourself beforehand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I did.” He replied with a teasing smirk, dark eyes staring down at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You came to my quarters, prepared, ready for me to take you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did say it’s been too long… I was getting impatient without our usual monthly trysts, A-Jue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk pulled into a smug grin before his lips fell open completely as Mingjue pushed his fingers into him, one by one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you think of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet I could take you right now, you’re so loose. You worked yourself open so well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue… hurry… I need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue nodded and kissed him quickly, pulling out his fingers and using the excess oil on his hands to slick his cock, kneeling between his spread thighs and pressing it against the loosened muscle of his rim, earning an impatient whine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t help whining, pressing back hard enough for the tip of Mingjue’s cock to slip inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, a low groan rumbling from his chest. He had missed the feeling of Xichen wrapped right around him, the slick heat almost pulling him in as he pushed into his lover, burying himself into his warmth, letting out a shaky gasp as he bottomed out. Xichen was right. It had been far too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them could have helped it though, following the end of the war they were both too injured to reunite like this in the meager privacy of his tent in the camp they had set up in Qinghe. And by the time they had barely healed, they had entire sects to rebuild. Mingjue knew he was lucky in that respect, as the Unclean Realm hadn't suffered the way Cloud Recesses did at the start of the war. While they joked and teased about it, Xichen had no choice but to disappear for those months to rebuild his home and care for the countless orphaned children now homed in the mountains, too young to understand their parents' sacrifice, along with the new burden of sect leadership officially on his shoulders after Qingheng-Jun had succumbed to his injuries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue? Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm? Yeah, yeah. I’m fine just… thinking… Missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen’s look of concern softened into a gentle smile as he pushed up, leaning on his elbow as he cupped Mingjue’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, A-Jue…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry it has been so long, A-Huan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t your fault, we had no say in this war or damages it had caused our sects... it kept us apart. But I’m here now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue swallowed thickly, leaning into Xichen’s tender touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I wasn’t there-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue. It’s in the past. There was nothing either of us could have done. We are here, now, together. Let us just treasure this, alright? I’ve missed you greatly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue’s lips twitched with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you keep reminding me.” He murmured, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Xichen’s soft lips, smiling softly as the man under him pulled him down, closer, deepening the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue, move…” he urged softly, squirming under him to create some kind of friction. Mingjue never failed to find this kind of impatience amusing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” He huffed, allowing himself to be pulled back down against pouting lips, drawing his hips back and pushing back in slowly, earning a breathy moan. “So needy, so impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen nipped his bottom lip defiantly, wrapping his legs around Mingjue’s waist, crossing his ankles at the small of his back. The Lan sect leader gripped the sheets under him, using the bedding as leverage to rock his hips against Mingjue’s, pushing against him faster than his own thrusts in an attempt to pick up the pace. A slender hand gripped at his back, short, neatly trimmed nails digging into the tanned, scarred skin of his back, a desperate whine falling from his soft, pink lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience, A-Huan.” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To hell with patience!” He snapped breathlessly, moving his hands to Mingjue’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the famed arm strength of the Lan’s against him, the air in his lungs leaving with a soft ‘oof’ as he was shoved back until his back collided with the mattress. The typically graceful man straddled his hips hurriedly, sinking back down onto him with a feverish moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a man so refined, Xichen was an animal in bed, and Mingjue loved every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop grinning like that.” Xichen gasped, moaning as his blunt nails scratched pinkish lines down his chest and his abdomen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like what? Am I not allowed to smile?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue reached to feel up the rose dusted jade skin of Xichen’s muscular thighs, greedily eying how the tightly coiled muscle flexed under his pale skin as he rode him, lips parted as he moaned lewdly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen was so beautiful like this. He was always beautiful, Mingjue fondly remembered the confusion he had felt seeing the then Young Master Lan again at his lectures in his native Cloud Recesses. He easily outshined any maiden Mingjue had ever seen, and he could not understand how another man could be so beautiful. While mortified at the time, Mingjue looks back on his floundering interactions with the young Jade with amusement. Today they still laugh at the fact that Mingjue had missed half of Grandmaster Lan’s six hour lecture because he was too preoccupied with the changing shades of gold and honeyed browns his nephews warm eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same eyes now darkened with lust and need, staring down at him like he was the only other being in this world.  Shaky gasps and heady moans fell from bitten lips as his Jade bounced in his lap, seeking the pleasure they had both been denied for so long. He gripped Xichen’s slender hips, careful not to bruise the soft, pale skin so stark against his own gnarled, bronzed hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just going to lie there and look or are you going to do something?” Xichen asked fervently, his breath hitching in a high-pitched moan as he ground his hips down into Mingjue’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’m enjoying the view quite a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder how the hardworking disciples of the Nie sect would feel if they knew their precious Chifeng Zun is so lazy that he makes his poor lover do all the work?” Xichen challenged, narrowing his honey coloured eyes at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue was easy to bait into any challenge, Xichen knew this well. The Nie sect leader grit his teeth and pushed up, wrapping his arms around his lover and rolled them over, tackling him to the bed. He gripped his thigh, hitching it back up his hip, thrusting into him steadily and moaning softly, leaning in to kiss his neck and up to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted, A-Huan? Is this what you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn, good, A-Jue.” he gasped, rocking back against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ahead of them, the double doors to his quarters slipped open, just a little. Xichen didn’t seem to hear the shift of polished wood and paper, yet Mingjue, who had trained himself to hear even the smallest disturbances from a young age, heard it loud and clear. His head snapped up, his dark eyes narrowing when he saw the pristine white and gold of Lanling Jin’s Sparks Amidst Snow uniform, his gaze meeting with the widened, pale, snakelike eyes of Jin Guangyao.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man stood stock still between the minutely parted doors, frozen in the intensity of Mingjue’s glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie Mingjue was not a possessive man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared into those widened eyes ahead of him, gripping Xichen’s thigh harder and pulling it close to his side, pushing himself up to thrust harder into Xichen. He knew the soft pale skin under his hand would bruise but now he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that little bastard had to watch. He knew that snake couldn’t look away no matter how hard he tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at Jin Guangyao through the crack in the door as he sank his teeth into Xichen’s collarbone, earning a shocked cry of pleasure and relishing how the other man clenched around him, slender hands now scrabbling the find purchase in the flesh of Mingjue’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, A-Jue…” Xichen gasped, his lips falling open in a loud moan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue growled lowly, cupping his cheek before reaching up to snatch the cloud patterned ribbon from his forehead, tangling it in his fingers. The silver jewel was cool against his skin, heated with the fires of their passions. Xichen gasped loudly, moaning wantonly as he raised his hips, seeking the unrelenting pleasure that drove him mad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue’s fingers wound into his hair, weaving the night coloured tresses into his fist and tugging. Xichen cried out, lips falling open as his nails sought purchase in the meat of Mingjue’s strong shoulders. Despite the beauty beneath him, Mingjue glared at their sworn brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you belong to, A-Huan?” He asked roughly. “Who owns you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You, A-Jue.” He whined breathlessly, overcome with intense pleasure, his walls clenching maddeningly tight around Mingjue’s cock. “I’m yours, all yours, only yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. You’re mine. All mine. No one else can have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You belong to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder, A-Jue, please-!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue growled, all too happy to comply. His thighs slapped rhythmically against the soft skin of Xichen’s ass, the stinging skin flushing red from the impact. Xichen arched desperately under him, grinding back against the forceful thrusting of his hips. His hair pooled under him in a halo of night, an inky pool of black silk against steel grey blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed creaked with the force of his thrusts as Xichen writhed under him, gasping, pleading, begging, moaning his name like it was the only thing he knew. A shaking, once elegant hand pried itself from Mingjue’s flexing shoulders to slip between them and wrap tightly around his weeping, reddened cock, hot and heavy between their shifting bodies. He let out a desperate whine, clenching tight around the girth of Mingjue’s cock and drawing him impossibly deeper, a low groan rumbling from his chest. Sweat dripped from his brow, he felt his wild, unbound black hair stick to his temples, yet it did not obscure his view of the frozen snake peering back at them from the gap in the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue! A-Jue! A-Ahh! A-Jue…” Xichen begged brokenly, desperately working his trembling hand over the twitching length of his dripping cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Huan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> A-Huan, my Jade…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-please-! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> A-Jue Please.” He pleaded desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you need, my A-Huan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Close… I need… please…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue tore his gaze away from Jin Guangyao, back down to the beautiful, perfect man in his arms. He kissed him hard, feeling him yield and melt into his embrace, scratching desperate, bloody lines into the skin of his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My A-Huan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My A-Jue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, my A-Huan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen’s lashes fluttered like the wings of a hummingbird, his honeyed eyes rolling back in his head as his back curved in a perfect arch, his flushed chest pressing into Mingjue’s as he clenched tight around him, spilling between them, his release jolting through him in waves. Mingjue moaned, low and loud as he pushed into Xichen’s trembling heat, burying himself deep inside and releasing as the corners of his vision whited out for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips slowed to a halt, pressing a tender kiss to his lover's lips before he pulled out. He looked ahead to see if Jin Guangyao was still there. He was met with the eyes of a snake once more, his pale, thin throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly. The little bastard was frozen still. Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reluctantly pried Xichen’s hands off of his body, pushing down how his heart clenched at the disappointed whine the Lan sect leader made as he pulled away. Mingjue felt a smug grin overtake his features as he felt Jin Guangyao’s eyes on him as he moved about his room, filling a basin with water and dipping a washcloth in it. He felt Xichen’s post-cotial hazy gaze track the flex of his shoulders and arms as he wrung out the cloth. He turned back to Xichen, smiling at the lewd display before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs were splayed lazily, his toned chest flushed and slick with sweat as he heaved in slowing, laboured breaths. His midnight hair clung to his moonlight skin, his lips were swollen and parted. His once unmarred skin was decorated with bite marks and bruises claiming him as Mingjue’s, his release splattered from his abdomen to his neck. Xichen stared back at him, his lips twitching into a familiar smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was that what you wanted, A-Huan?” Mingjue asked softly as he kneeled between his lovers spread thighs, gently wiping up the mess they had made together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always so good to me.” Xichen hummed, weakly cupping his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m good to you because I love you, and you deserve it.” Mingjue said softly, pressing a kiss to his palm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not deserving of the way you pamper me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, I don’t care if you disagree, I’ll keep doing it anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, A-Jue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? I had no clue. No the secret love letters you have been sending me left me with no hint of your affections, A-Huan.” He snorted sarcastically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aiya, I’m too tired for your sarcasm.” Xichen pouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You? Tired? Don’t bullshit me, I know you’ll tackle me like a ravenous beast once more within the hour.” Mingjue huffed, leaning down to kiss him gently. Against his lips, Xichen made an embarrassed little sound before melting into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen sat up a little to kiss him, winding his fingers into Mingjue’s sweat dampened hair. Mingjue rests his hands on Xichen’s hips, pulling him just a little closer. Mingjue indulged him of course, how could he not? He dropped gentle kisses along the profile of Xichen’s face, trailing his lips down his cheekbone to his jaw and then his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue felt the soft skin of his throat vibrate against his lips as Xichen let out a gentle laugh. Mingjue sat up, his arms loose around Xichen’s waist. He nuzzled his nose, pecking his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, A-Huan.” he said again, feeling the other mans soft lips curl into a delighted smile, elegant hands reaching up to cup his cheeks and lean back to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue, my soulmate.” Xichen said gently. “I could live a million lifetimes, search far across the stars and I would still never find anyone as perfect for me as you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy way of telling me you love me.” Mingjue teased tenderly, no malice behind his words, far from it in fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mn, I prefer to properly articulate my affections.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fact that you can properly articulate anything means I haven’t done my job right, have I?” Mingjue said lowly, a teasing smirk on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that would depend on how quickly you can get it up again, wouldn’t it?” Xichen retorted boldly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lan Xichen!” He gasped. “Such crass language! And from the Lan sect leader no less. I should turn you in to your elders for punishment.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> make yourself useful and use that mouth for something more productive than talking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue barked with laughter as his equally amused companion settled into his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing him slow and sweet. Mingjue returned Xichen’s kisses as best he could despite their laughter, soon finding his back on the bed and Xichen holding himself over him, kissing him with a deep, unhurried passion. Mingjue gasped softly and held his waist, moaning softly as Xichen took advantage of his parted lips to slip his tongue past his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held back a whine as Xichen drew back to breathe, settling back in his lap and looming over him, bare and beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Xichen’s flowing black tresses fell over his shoulders in streams of the deepest onyx, tickling the skin of Mingjue’s chest as he hovered over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What shall I do with you, hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, A-Huan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever I want, hm? Well I suppose I co-” Xichen cut himself off with a started gasp, the flush of arousal slipping from his skin as his eyes widened, staring ahead of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue sat up and turned his head. His eyes fell on the sliver of the Sparks Against Snow uniform between the crack in his doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few blissful minutes, he had forgotten about the snake in his doorway, now audibly gasping and retreating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Yao!” Xichen called quickly, scrambling off of Mingjue’s lap to the door, picking up the first item of clothing he could as he ran to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Watching his lover run, Mingjue remarked he had a long day ahead of him if he wanted to render Xichen a pleasured heap in his bedsheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Er-Ge, f-forgive me I…” Jin Guangyao fumbled over his words, his pale skin flushed red as Xichen gripped his wrist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much did you see?” Xichen asked, clad in the dark iron grey of Mingjue’s outer robe and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I…” He seemed to swallow his tongue as Mingjue glared in his direction. “N-not much. I-I was here to ask Er-Ge and Da-Ge to join me for a night hunt. There’s nothing in the area but I could always draw some prey in… B-but I see you two are busy I will leave you two now. Forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mingjue sat back, admiring the silver cloud jewel of the ribbon wound around his hand. It was fun to watch the bastard squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. We are. And we may be tomorrow.” Mingjue said firmly. Something feral inside him was pleased to see Xichen in his colours, in his robe, sated yet wanting more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin Guangyao slipped his wrist from Xichen’s grasp, clasping his hands together in a bow. Xichen of course, reached to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Yao… my brother, my trusted friend. Please, I beg you to keep this a secret… If the other sects found out…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would cause outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two sect leaders of the great cultivation sects, lovers? The dust had only just settled following the downfall of the Wen sect. It would spark uproar all over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jin Guangyao smiled his sweet, false smile. The words that left his lips were sweet yet left a bitter aftertaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Da-Ge, Er-Ge. Anything for my sworn brothers. Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is. You’re good at secrets, aren’t you, you two faced snake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Jue…” Xichen urged gently. Mingjue narrowed his eyes at the wolf in sheep's clothing standing at his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er-Ge, I don’t take it personally, I know I hurt Da-Ge deeply, and while I have apologised I know that it will take a long time to heal such fresh wounds.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fresh wounds you gave me, you bastard. It’s my own fault for training you to be as strong as you are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen made a gentle hum of understanding before grasping Jin Guangyao’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, A-Yao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brothers, if I may suggest… unfortunately I know a fair deal about keeping private matters… private.... May I suggest that you seal the doors and put up silencing talismans as you are not disturbed. Especially if you intend to be occupied as long as you say…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen blushed, letting go of Jin Guangyao’s hands, drawing the robe tighter over his body. Xichen’s body. Hidden from his enemy by his robes. Such a satisfying thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… thank you, A-Yao.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need. I will leave you two now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I have urgent matters to take care of…” Mingjue almost growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips curled into a predatory smirk as the Young Master of the Jin Sect stiffened, turning on his heels after a bow too quick for Xichen to stop and disappearing hurriedly down the hall, the white and gold robes flapping behind him like the wings of a frightened bird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Xichen pushed the doors shut, drawing a talisman in his palm to seal it and another to silence the room. Gathering his hair and pulling it out of the collar of his robe, laying it over his shoulder as he turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.” He began, stepping closer to the bed before dropping his robe onto the floor, leaving him bare. “Where were we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nie Mingjue was not a possessive man, but when it came to the things that mattered to him, one could say it was the right word for it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>da ge was too smart for his own good and we miss him but i live in a world where he didn't die he's just hiding in xichens hanshi and he gets dicked 5 times a day like he deserves</p>
<p>expect more nielan filth from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>